User talk:Riley Heligo
Leave a message and I MIGHT reply. Na I'm shitting ya I'll reply.' Nitara Stop the Edit Warring. Sheeva trivia Oh, im sorry then.BoS--- 12:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Then you don't know what a Revenant is. Look it up. They list Scorrpion and Noob as examples of Revenants in the Revenant (fiction) page. Just google revenant fiction wiki You know what if you stuborn dumbasses what to wrong so badly, then go ahead and stay wrong. The difference between us is that i know 100% that i'm right and you guys just don't want some new guy to correct you on one little thing. Capcom is better anyway, i'm done wasting my time with you lazy dickless morons. Hey man You should come to the chat some time. We'd love to have a cool dude like you. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Mysterious Universe']] 20:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but do you know when the earliest time you are able to come to the Chat? We'd love to have ya'. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 02:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) What he said. ^^^ --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 17:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) PS3 Do you have one? If so, can I add you on PSN? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) When you do, could you possibly get RDR for it too? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 14:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) onaga not a monster? how is onaga not a monster? mk100 07:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Done. Thanks for telling me. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 11:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) okk Iam not posting fanart, every piece of it is an official art done by artists John Tobias (Co-Creator of MK) and Patrick Rolo (Artist who did most of the comics). Do your homework before insulting someone. So are you the one who is deliting images i post in charater galleries? i thought ppl would appretiate this art since its so hard to find it in decent qualityon the web. I'm waiting for a response. Why are you deliting Official MK art i posted in the galleries? If youre an MK fan you should see that this is not a fanart. This doesnt make any sense. Aeonseraph Hey dude why to stop adding walkthrough pages?[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 17:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please join the chat to talk for something!![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 17:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Come back :x -- Byakuya Talk Operation Raccoon City 19:33,1/27/2012 ok but what did i do? ok sorry i was just trying to earn badges oh ok i didnt know i just started today oops i dont no whats needed or not New ORC trailer Hey Riley, thought you might wanna see this. Echo Six have their own campaign after all :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-kFHw_UREU -- Byakuya Talk Operation Raccoon City 00:50,2/2/2012 00:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me to the server.Love-Mortalkombatlover1992 21:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Love-Mortalkombatlover1992 Why Why you always delete things i have done.Tell me!![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 20:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I understand your frustration because of some of my other edits, but the more recent ones are perfectly valid and I would appreciate it if you'd stop undoing them. Thank you. Catwoman1 23:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) MK there are 16 chapters MK 1 Includes: 1.Johnny Cage 2.Sonya Blade 3.Scorpion 4.Cyrax 5.Liu Kang has won tournament Cyrax - 28 as of MK and MK 2 Because he appears in the first Tournament. MK Tournament is A MK 1 Storyline. Liu kang won tournament. after liu kang win all others in that Night that begins Storyline of mk2 Like Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya, Johnny kage Celebrating. you think has passed One year or two no !!!!! So you denied That Smoke not appears in mK2 at Alternative timeline and correct CYRAX who appears in MK3 not in the First Tournament GOOD good work Ok you right Cyrax Appears In MK3 Not in MK1 i will not edit CYRAX but can I edit smoke at Alternative Timeline I wanna edit that he 32 (as of MK 2) Who is your fave character my Smoke and How old are you?? Who is your face character my smoke and Sub zero Because They was Trained By Lin Kuei Who is Better Sorry fave character I'm beat The Game Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City I have found voice actors In Credits Cast: Nikka Futterman as Lupo Andrew Kishino as Vector Ramon Fernandez as Beltway Gwendoline Yeo as Four-Eyes Lydia Look as Bertha David Cooley as Spectre It's My news for Resident Evil pages Edit them Because I'm Blocked by Admin. Nikka Futterman As Lupo Andrew Kishino as Vector Ramon Fernandez as Beltway David Cooley as Spectre Gwendoline Yeo as Four-Eyes Lydia Look as Bertha found it on Credits again Get on Steam yer. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 10:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) stop 22:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Two things, 1. The deed is done. 2. Get yo ass on Steam, boy. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 16:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry just trying to get involved but it seems that there is no new blog posts my bad My Talk Page Why do I need to see that post. And the page is mine, I didn't rode anything about this on the rules. Johnny Cage For what i've learned, Trivia is everything that means a information about the character. RE: Thanks No problem. Guy had a tendency to post it twice (I guess to reeeeeally drive his point home). Not a big deal, I understand frustration, I've been there. Just can't be treating all the newbies like that, you know? SmokeSound off! 18:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yup. Trust me, I have choice words for some things I see here. I usually wait before I do anything when that happens. SmokeSound off! 19:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback You now have it. You spend a lot of time reverting bad edits. SmokeSound off! 21:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Good job, Riley. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome, and thank you for working to maintain the wiki. It is appreciated. SmokeSound off! 19:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) User name and report editing How can I leave a report of my edition and how can I customize my username in other people's talk page? Endurance Match You and me have different concepts of "Endurance Match". However, Raiden is the only to fight against three characters and his battles have only one round to each charcater. In Mortal Kombat Trilogy ''concepts, Endurance is a fight with two rounds to each characters who is fought against. But, that's OK, I have changed my words in the Trivia. YB Endurance Match We have different concepts of "Endurance". Raiden is the only to fight a three characters endurance match, but Sonya, Scorpion, Liu Kang, Smoke, Kitana, Kung Lao, Kabal and Cyber Sub-Zero, they all fight against two characters in a tag match, and, in ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy ''concepts, this is an Endurance Match. But, That's OK. I changed some words to put the Trivia in your concepts GleidsonMK (talk) 13:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Your concept is wrong. A tag match is not an endurance match. Raiden fighting the undead warriors in the Netherrealm IS an endurance match. SmokeSound off! 14:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hotaru About Yoshimitsu you are right (This is Mortal Kombat Wiki, not Tekken Wiki). But, about the sashimono is an interesting trivia. MK1 to MKA timeline is about 14 to 15 yrs, taking into account various events in Shujinko's quest. So I guess as far as Kenshi's age is concerned it depends on time frame one is referring to which could be either MKDA or MK1. Even for MK1 his age as 24 is inaccurate since he was already in his prime when he got blinded and it took him several years to re train himself and his senses. Going by that I felt 32 was a more appropriate age. As for character heights and weights, I went with a more realistic approach. Mavado's height was quoted at 6'10, when his height in DA was mentioned as 5'9. There were some other DA characters I had corrected too. -flyingjinko No problem, just helping out. :) Hi Riley. Hey, you wanna join chat right now? I'm bored and need someone to talk to lol. Metallicakid, out. 18:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ban Done. SmokeSound off! 22:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. SmokeSound off! 22:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Guy is following me around now. What exactly did he do to get blocked? SmokeSound off! 01:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Forget I asked, I already know why. I'm just going to block the whiny little bitch wherever he appears. SmokeSound off! 01:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Living Forest Those edits were legitimate. The image that the anon removed was in the gallery twice, and there is no shadow that runs through the living forest on MK2. At least, there is no proof of it; sounds like a rumor to me. I've never seen it. SmokeSound off! 19:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's all right, that's what I thought too. I looked like three times before I caught on to what they had done. SmokeSound off! 20:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sareena It is unkown if Sareena was actually freed as her ending also makes her unconcious after Blaze's power released in her. She could've been Freed by that but she never defeated Blaze like everyone else. Also, where do you see her running with the Good guys. Ddill (talk) 16:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure we can leave her as Unknown. However just to make it clear, Sareena is good only by Heart like I said on her talk page because she first refused to help Quan Chi because she still had her honor for Sub-Zero. Ddill (talk) 17:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) OK great. The team of Mortal Kombat didn't do that much to confirm her Alignment. Is there a way to get Ed Boon to confirm it and what proof to give us instead of just saying she's Good off the back. :) Ddill (talk) 17:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sareena's control I have a question for you about Sareena. Reply back when you want to here it. :) Ddill (talk) 18:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) If you reread Sareena's Mortal Kombat Armgeddon bio, it states that Quan Chi casted his dark socery upon her to return her to her normal self not control her. It even said he showed her true nature. He convinced her that she was Evil. This whole Spell thing was a lie. Then it was confirmed that she left Quan Chi and joined the Forces of Light in her MK:A Ending. Ddill (talk) 22:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's me Ddill. I can't seem to sign in but this is my message towards you. I guess your right. She is like a Neutral, however her ending depicts of her hating Quan Chi and that's the only proof we have of her being Good. Her ending doesn't have to make sense but just show her what alignment she's on. I mean her Armageddon ending could've been her showing she's Evil but it doesn't. Thanks :). Ddill (talk) 22:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Blaze is not the tallest character - It's Onaga. Blaze is a hard to be beaten with a thrree combo MAX characters. And most of the characters have no more than 3 combos leaving them vulnarable for him. He has also a long range for his attacks unlike other bosses and is much quicker. WHo said it's an opinion.. Then prove me he is not hard? Trll me Step-By step how to defeat him with just three fucking combos of your arsenal on harder difficulties. alright so be it I changed the edit into something which should have been there... He requires much precise strategy especiially with just three combos it's a hard battle. Well I am playing MKA since a year. I however played earlier games since many years. No boss was so much harder because characters were never cutted (crapped) like they are in MKA. However with Baraka you can easily defeat him on MAX. RE: Trivia You are correct, opinions like that do not go in the trivia section. The trivia section is meant for factual details about the character that do not fit into any other section of the article. SmokeSound off! 14:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images Oh Right, I totally forgot. I also have a problem with editing. It keeps saying "Loading Editor" and it never ends. Do you have any ideas how to get rid of it. Do I have to use Google Chrome all the time instead of Internet Explorer. Thanks. Ddill123 (talk) 23:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Skarlet I believe that Skarlet uses some form of ninjitsu or taijutsu, because she uses kunais and kunoichi's swords in her fighting style, I want to ask you a question: Did you liked Skarlet? I mean she is one sexy and badass kunoichi, she is actually the only one of the females "Ninjas" that can be actually considered a true ninja. Tesshu (talk) 19:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Canon story and endings I realy hope they made one of the arcade endings the canon one in Mortal Kombat 9, since in the story mode all the main heroes died, i think that Kung Lao or Scorpion's endings should be the canon ones don't you think? Since Shao Kahn's ending in MK armageddon is the canon one, he destroyed Blaze and Taven did not. Tesshu (talk) 20:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I just want to apologize for what I did on the Resident Evil wiki. I just hate when people bully me. Hooded Demon (talk) 01:10, January 10, 2013 (UTC) (This message is for Riley Heligo) Hello, Sir. I edited the Tremor page, stating he was the ninth ninja. I didn't add the information, I just edited it because the sentence was a bit clumsy. Apologies. Also, the guy vandalising pages was going to town on Kabal's page and had a go at Tremor's page too I believe. Lui Kang (talk) 20:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Taken care of. SmokeSound off! 13:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Osmund No problem, and thanks for your help. SmokeSound off! 17:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) question excuse me is there something woth adding the playable characters in the playable characters category ? because the characters category contains USERS who put their pages in the characters category there should be a category cosists of ONLY PLAYABLE CHARACTERS i hope u reply thanks well i thought it would b good 2 have a category of only playable characters i mean we do have unplayable characters however it's not a big deal http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters?pagefrom=Reptile#mw-pages this categories have users ... lots of users i'd have removed them myself but i can't Thank you He just won't give up lol 00:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank You So Much For correcting my mistakes on the posts. I couldn't see and did not remeber that "Brazilian" is spelled with a single '"L". [[Usuário:Riley Heligo|'GleidsonMK']] 19:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat pleasePrince ' Retreat! ' 00:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Troll http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JeffTheKillerHasABigDick (Hangingmanpeter0 08:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC)) Anon Zodiac There's an anon who is adding categories related to the zodiac. Can you take care of him/her?Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| '''Koldoom']] 00:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC)